


That time Castiel threatens Dean with a music video

by darkestfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, despite title cas doesn't really mean it, he just likes taylor, plus he's not crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestfan/pseuds/darkestfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has accepted that his boyfriend didn't like most of his music. He even accepted it when he found out Taylor Swift was his favorite singer. Now Cas wants him to watch a music video from this song Blank Space with him. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time Castiel threatens Dean with a music video

Dean watched as Taylor Swift destroyed the automobile with a golf club. A golf club. 

The next scene showed her on top of the unconscious guy. 'How the hell did that happen.'

Dean turned to his boyfriend and saw he was singing along.

"Hey Cas."

"Yes Dean."

"Do you have any exes I should know about," he asked.

Castiel looked deep in thought before saying, "Only a few."

Okay now Dean was scared. "By few do you mean it can fit a long list."

Castiel turned to him and said, "Just watch the video Dean", with a look on his face.

Dean recalled everything that has happened between the two. Castiel kept saying to him that he wouldn't want to date some like him. Dean just said that he didn't care. "Don't say I didn't warn you," was all Cas said in return.

He remembered all the drawings of him that Cas made. The ones Castiel didn't want him to see because, "I wanted to display them in another room, that only I can see."

He remembered that before Cas, he was a total player and someone girls would call a bad boy. According to his brother, "Congrats, he finally changed you."

He remembered that time they went to mini-golf and Cas kept the club.

The video ended with the girl smiling into the camera. Like a bad horror movie ending.

Castiel turned towards Dean. "So did you like it?"

Dean saw the gold club behind Castiel that was just in his closet and thought of the Impala.

"It was okay."


End file.
